


World Spins Madly On

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Charity surprises Vanessa and Johnny with breakfast and a playdate on Saturday morning. There is also some surprise news about Chas and Paddy.Part two of a series of one shots, prompted by @memories-and-musings on tumblr, filling in the lack of Vanity (there is no Vanessa next week) going forward in the Ketamine story line.





	World Spins Madly On

It was a cool March morning, spring wasn't quite in the air yet and Charity had wrapped up warm in her long black jacket. She had Moses scooped up in her left arm and a heavy bag slung over her other shoulder. It was only early, barely past eight, which was far earlier than she would normally be up and about on a Saturday morning.

She knocked on the heavy front door for a second time and this time it opened almost instantaneously. Her girlfriend, Vanessa, looked surprised to see her and even more surprised to see her youngest son.

The vet was still in her pyjamas, some white and yellow chequered set which was very Vanessa. Charity hadn't really seen her in nightwear before other than the grey fluffy dressing gown that was currently hanging open over her pyjamas.

“Did I wake you?” Charity asked.

Her girlfriend was normally an early riser, so she hadn't considered the possibility that she may rouse Ness from her sleep.

“No, just trying to settle Johnny so I can get dressed” Vanessa replied. “Come in, its freezing out here.”

The smaller woman stepped aside for Charity to enter and closed the door behind them. She carried Moses through to the open plan living room and kitchen. Johnny was sat on the floor, surrounded by several toys including a couple of dinosaurs. Unlike Vanessa he was dressed for the day ahead.

“I brought some stuff to make us breakfast” Charity informed her girlfriend, “and a play date for Johnny.”

Vanessa came to a halt next to her so Charity leant across and gave her a good morning peck on the lips. The smaller blonde smiled brightly in response and opened her arms to take Moses from her. The two toddlers hadn't met yet, but Charity had spent a little time with Johnny in the mornings when he had been awake before she left and vice versa for Vanessa and Moses. It seemed as good a time as any for them to get acquainted to each other. It would certainly make sleepovers easier and more regular if Charity could bring her youngest to stay with her.  

“How is Ross?” Vanessa asked as she carried Moses over to the floor space in front of the sofa and deposited him next to her own son. Vanessa took his thick red jacket off and threw it over the back of the sofa.

“Apparently his skin graft went as planned” Charity responded.

Moses had already picked up the T Rex toy and was making his version of a dinosaur sound. He was a lot more boisterous than Johnny and Vanessa's son looked a little uncertain about his new companion. Vanessa sat down on the floor across from them and picked up the other dinosaur toy, mimicking the noise and trying to get Johnny to engage. After a couple of attempts the toddler reached out for the triceratops.

Charity stood still and just enjoyed watching Vanessa and the children interact. Ness seemed brighter this morning, much brighter than she had since the tranquiliser was stolen. Seeing Vanessa interacting with her youngest son like this made it easy to imagine them as a proper family unit. All they needed was Noah sat on the sofa immersed in a video game. It was too early to really be thinking about these things but every now and again Charity would have a moment of madness.  

“Is Lisa okay?” Vanessa asked suddenly.

The vets tone had dipped slightly, and it was obvious that the Dingle matriarch’s health had been playing on her mind. The teenage brat was to blame for stealing the drug and then trying to administer it to Daz but Vanessa was the type of person to pile the lion share of the guilt on herself.

“Doing much better...she should be out soon” Charity reassured the other woman.

Vanessa looked relieved and turned her focus back to the two toddlers. The two boys continued to play good naturedly together. Charity decided to get breakfast underway for the four of them. It wasn't anything fancy, just some egg and toast for the kids and some eggs, bacon and sausage for her and Ness. It wouldn't take her long to knock up at all.

She took the bag over to the dining table and deposited her coat over the back of a chair. In the bag was a carrier bag containing the food, the rest of the bag was full of things for Moses. She turned the grill on and located a frying pan. She hadn't cooked in Vanessa's kitchen before, but she had helped to wash up and put away the plates after her girlfriend had cooked for her. She had a vague idea of where things were, and Vanessa didn't seem to mind her routing around.

“I have some other news” Charity called out across the room.

Her words piqued Vanessa's curiosity and the other woman clambered up to her feet and made her way across to the kitchen area. The smaller woman positioned herself behind Charity and wrapped both her arms around Charity's waist, resting her temple against the taller woman's shoulder. She was wearing a black long-sleeved top which sat just of the shoulders. Vanessa seemed keen to take advantage of this and began to pepper soft kisses along the exposed skin. It was hard to concentrate on what she was trying to tell her girlfriend under the pleasant attention. It was also hard to focus on cooking.

“Chas and Paddy are having a baby” she finally divulged.

It was almost comical the way Vanessa stilled mid kiss before standing bold upright. They could see each other in the reflection in the window and Ness was clearly trying to gage if she was serious or not.

“They're pregnant?!” Vanessa exclaimed when she finally found her voice again. “Well obviously Paddy isn't pregnant, but you know what I mean...”

Charity found the rambling rather adorable and chuckled at her girlfriend. She had hoped that Rhona hadn't got the jump on her and told Vanessa first. It seemed like the sort of upbeat news that her girlfriend needed at the moment.

“Where are you all going to fit?!” Ness laughed.

Charity had been wondering the same thing herself. Paddy was currently living with Marlon, so it wasn't like Chas and the baby could move in there. The most logical thing would be for Paddy to move in to the Woolpack permanently but between Chas, her, Debbie and all the kids it was already bursting at the seams. Add a crying baby to the mix and it was going to be pandemonium.

“I know” she sighed, “I think I might have to move out. I'm not sure I can cope with a baby in the house.”

Vanessa stepped between her and the kitchen counter, sliding her body into what was a very tight gap. The smaller woman's blue eyes were glinting with mirth and Charity narrowed her eyes, wondering what was quite so amusing.

“Ohhhh is that why you brought Moses round?” Vanessa asked.

“What! No!” Charity stuttered.

She was pretty sure her girlfriend was just winding her up, but she really wasn't hinting at anything. It was far too soon to think about living arrangements...of course it was a three-bedroom house, so Noah could have his own room and Johnny and Moses could share...but she really hadn't given it any thought.

Vanessa seemed to find her awkward response highly amusing, something Charity would find irritating in someone else. Instead she just found herself lost in the twinkling blue eyes and beaming smile. Vanessa hooked a hand behind her neck and pulled her down into a firm but chaste kiss.

“You never know...” Ness beamed as they broke apart, “If you keep showing me a good time and turning up to make me breakfast... well I might want you to move in by the time its due.”

If they had many more mornings like this, then Charity was sure she'd be willing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes me happy...


End file.
